


everyday an adventure with you

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: DickTim Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tim Drake, Rimming, Soulmates, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick and Tim return home, and they have to figure out what happens next.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: DickTim Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	everyday an adventure with you

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the fic, written for Day Five and Soulmates!

They're soulmates. It's suddenly incredibly hard for Dick to wrap his head around the concept, now that they've returned to their world. The world without soulmates or alphas or omegas. The incredibly boring, the incredibly calm world that he loves so much. He places his face into his pillow and takes a deep breath as he literally feels the tension of the last few days leave his body.

It tries to return when Tim lays down carefully beside him, but Dick fights it down. It's ridiculous to be nervous about this. Tim is literally his soulmate, the sole person in this world who is exclusively made for him. He turns his head to look at Tim, who blinks up at the ceiling.

Dick's glad that they manage to land into his own apartment, but he realizes suddenly how out of place the younger man must feel right now. He props himself up on his elbows as he smiles at Tim. With a distant look on his face, Tim's gaze flicks to Dick's. "Soulmates?" he says with a panicked laugh. "Literal soulmates, huh."

Now that they're out of that other world, it seems like the news of just how their lives have changed are hitting them. It certainly is for Dick. Soulmate. Tim's his soulmate. And Tim's something called an omega and he’s something called an alpha.

And holy shit, Dick can knock Tim up now. His eyes cross and his face heats up when he thinks about how exactly he could do that. He could pin Tim down to this mattress now and kiss his neck and smile into his skin and slide into his tight heat and fuck him until he comes and then he can watch Tim grow round and soft with his baby and he can love them until the day he dies, which might be right now, because there's a part of Tim that feels so incredibly happy that he thinks he could just _burst_.

Tim meanwhile, looks so confused and lost and Dick hates himself for perving on him.

Even though Tim's his soulmate.

Except that's kind of a terrible excuse.

God, what's the fucking script here? Dick has no Goddamn idea.

"Tim. . . ." he says. "We don't have to tell anyone anything."

"Good," Tim whispers. "Because we're not telling them a fucking thing." He sits up suddenly. "I'm not . . . I'm not explaining _this_ to them." He points to the bag in front of them, the books falling out of it. "I'm not going to tell them what happened to me or what's going to keep happening. I'm just . . . I'm not." Tim shakes his head voluntarily, but Dick doesn't think he's given the rest of his body permission to shake. "I don't want them to know that I can suddenly become _pregnant_. Or that every few months, I'll go through days where I'm so horny that it _hurts_ that there's nothing inside me."

Dick opens his mouth, but Tim plows on. "And soulmates. How the fuck do we explain that? Hey, guys, me and Dick are assigned by the universe to be perfect and in love? Fuck." Tim curls into himself, and starts blinking back tears. His arms are wrapped around his legs, and he looks so lost and it's all Dick can do not to reach out and hold him.

"You were okay in the other world," is the only Dick can think to say in defense towards the onslaught, but Tim just gives a bitter laugh in response. 

"Yeah, because it was normal there. It wasn't uncommon, I wasn't going to be a freak. I just got caught up in emotions."

"Yeah, well, you're the only omega in this world, but I'm the only alpha."

Tim shakes his head. "Not the same thing. You're faster and stronger and more intimidating and your dick will literally grow bigger during sex. And I'm. . . ."

Dick wants to tell him that it's really the same thing, that they're both going through these terrifying changes, except that he knows that he really can't. They really aren't the same thing at all because yeah, Tim got the short end of the stick. He can get pregnant now (a thought that crowds into his mind and takes over it and refuses to let go even though he desperately wishes it would leave), and Tim will go through heats (he’s incredibly gorgeous in his first one, and Dick wants to see more of him like that, turned on and needy and wanting _him_ ). And fuck, Tim is still _in_ his heat.

"Tim," he croaks out, reaching for Tim and pulling him close. Tim basically tumbles into his arms, burying his face into Dick's neck as he takes a deep and shaky breath. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

Tim lets out a choked sob, and it just makes Dick hold him closer as his heart aches.

Goddammit, Tim really doesn't deserve this.

"I'm scared," Tim gets out, his voice wet. "I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen to me. I'm scared because you're going to realize how much the universe fucked up by making us soulmates because I don't deserve you. And I'm scared because I want to have your babies someday and I don't know what that says about me or what's happened to me. I'm . . . I'm _changed_. I'm not the same person I was and it's really scary."

God help him, Dick doesn't know what to say to that. Because he thinks that Tim has a point, that the presenting has made them different from other humans and different than how they were. All Dick wants to do right now is purr away his grief, and he can do that now. He can purr, because he found in a book that it’s not just omega who purr, alphas can do it too and that's so fucked up. "We talked about this, baby bird," he whispers. "You're so good, and I don't deserve _you_."

Tim shakes in his arms. "Dick, I'm still so scared. Because this is everything that I've wanted and nothing that I could have prepared for."

Dick doesn't think his arms can get any tighter, but he's willing to try. He holds Tim close to him, blinking back tears as he feels Tim's hit his neck. "We're going to figure this out, okay? I won't leave you like this. I promised you then and I promise you now, no matter what, you _will_ have me."

Tim doesn't say anything in response, but he hugs back just as tightly as Dick is hugging him. They don't say anything else for the night, but fall asleep in the mutual embrace.

*

He wakes up at some point later, and it feels like hours, blinking into fine black hair. Tim is still curled in his arms, and Dick feels the soft breath on his skin. In his sleep, he nuzzles Dick's neck, and he can't stop the smile from flitting across his lips. "Baby Bird?" he whispers, and there is no response. Tim is too far into sleep, the emotional turmoil catching up with him and Dick thinks that the heat broke at some point in their sleep, making it about the four days that alt-Babs had said.

Tim has a good point. Now back in their world, with no alt-Babs around to make this seem something approaching normal, it's hard to actually comprehend it. It's hard to slot this into his conception in the world. He remembers Tim's words in that alt-world, where he tells Dick that having his kid is something he wants. His words here. Dick has always wanted to vaguely be a dad, and it's suddenly looking like something that he can actually achieve in the near future. Of course, if those aren't words of emotions and passion and. . . .

"You're thinking too loud," Tim mumbles into Dick's neck. Dick can't help the laugh that escapes him as Tim pulls himself away from his place in Dick's neck, frowning adorably. "What time is it anyway?"

Dick isn't sure actually. He glances over his shoulder to read his alarm clock. 5:37 AM. He has no idea when they went to sleep, no idea when they got back, no idea how long they've been gone. All things that they should probably find out.

"Gotta face the real world, baby bird," he groans. "We were in that alternate universe for three days. If that's how long we've been missing here. . . ."

"Everyone's freaking out now," Tim sighs, sitting up and climbing off the bed. "You want to make the calls?"

Dick nods. "Bruce first?"

"Sounds good." Tim stretches and Dick gets distracted for a minute. "I'll call Kon and Bart and let them know that they didn't kill us." He glances at Dick out of the corner of his eye. "And we're not. . . ?"

Dick shakes his head. "Quiet as a mouse. Only thing they need to know is that we had a few nice days chilling in an alternate universe, nothing more."

Tim smiles at him, and Dick can't help but smile back.

He grabs his phone, luckily working again now that they're back in their world. He has 69 ( _heh_ ) missed calls from Bruce, 37 from Damian, and 16 from Jason. And that's his family, the calls from friends are absolutely ridiculous. With a deep breath, he presses the call back option for Bruce's many phone calls, and prepares his wince for when Bruce picks up, not sure how bad it's going to be, but knowing it's going to get _bad_.

"Dick," Bruce snaps as soon as he picks up, but Dick has known the man for years and he can hear the sheer relief in the man's voice under the angry frustration. "Where the hell have you and Tim been? Tim _is_ with you, correct?"

"Alternate universe," Dick groans. "Nothing terrible, just a minor society differences. You're a blonde and that's awful. But Babs is amazing in every universe and she helped us get back." He stretches in the bed, groaning as his muscles get some relief. "So we're fine and in my apartment, and Tim is calling Kon and Bart right now." He can hear the excited shouts and the tearful apologies through the other phone. "We'll come over later, just let us take a shower and get our sea-legs back."

"Are you sure? I can come over now-"

"Two hours," Dick pleads. "Just give us two hours."

A moment of silence and then a frustrated sigh. "I suppose I can give you two hours, but in two hours, I expect you to be here, ready to report to me exactly what happened."

Yeah, that's definitely not going to happen, but Dick nods even though he knows that Bruce can't see as he says, "For sure. Love ya too, B!"

"Love you as well," and then the phone goes dead.

Dick takes a deep breath, and then flips off the bed to impress Tim, who rolls his eyes and lets his mouth quirk up into a smile. He slots it into the win column.

"Alright, guys. I gotta get the Manor soon, but I'll come to the Tower tomorrow, okay?" He hears grumbles of agreement, and after three "I love you's" from Tim alone, he gets off the phone. "Alright," Tim sighs. "Shower time."

Dick likes to think of himself as a smart person. Actually, scratch that. He _knows_ that he's a smart person. He's never doubted his intelligence, and while he knows that it's not the first thing that everyone associates with him, he's spent years crafting that image so people will remain a little shocked when they realize how smart he is, how much they've left their guard down around him. His persona is something carefully crafted, and something he makes sure he keeps up.

So of course, he tells Tim, "You know, if you need help with the loofah, I can join you."

Dick wonders if he might secretly be the dumbest person alive. He winces, and gets ready for Tim's cold voice to tell him to leave. He does not expect the soft and stuttered, "I mean . . . it would save time."

His mind literally turns off, and it's all Dick can do not to vibrate out of his own skin. Shower. With Tim. Soapy bubbles all over Tim's skin and wet hair plastered to his face and dark blue eyes looking up at him and red lips that look so utterly kissable. "You sure?" he chokes out.

Tim nods. "We're soulmates. We should get used to each other's bodies."

Dick takes a deep breath. Okay, he can do this. He can most definitely do this.

He walks to the bathroom, following Tim, doing his best not to look at Tim's ass even though he really wants to. He takes a deep breath when Tim begins undressing as he stands in front of the shower, eyes moving over the pale skin and the scars that decorate it. It feels like both forever and no time at all before they're standing in front of each other, naked and strangely bashful, but unable to stop looking at the other. At least Dick can't stop looking at Tim, as gorgeous as he is.

One moment.

And then another.

Tim turns on the shower, letting the water warm up so they can slip into it together.

Dick moves like lightning, tilting Tim's head up so he can press their mouths together, moaning into Tim's mouth as he catches his sweet scent.

Raspberry and cinnamon and snow and roses and omega. He growls, low in his throat and he doesn't even think before he bodily picks Tim up, bringing their bodies closer together as Tim wraps his legs around Dick's waist. Without a misstep, Dick walks into the shower, and presses Tim against the wall. The water is warm already and getting warmer by the minute. Dick sighs into Tim's mouth, keeping one hand on Tim's back as the omega has his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the other hand dipping lower and lower until Dick slides two fingers inside of Tim and Tim gasps, bucking up into Dick and he can't suppress the laugh.

Tim's hole is looser and wetter than Dick is used to in anything other than a very well-prepped man, and this is _natural._ The thought makes him shudder in delight, because he wants to taste it. God, he really wants to taste.

He removes Tim's hands from his neck and breaks away from their kiss. " _Stay_ ," he growls, and then kisses down Tim's chest until Dick is kneeling before him, Tim's legs wrapped around his neck and hanging down his back, his hands tangling in Dick's hair as the water beats down around him. He's done this many times to many men, but there's something about doing it with Tim that feels . . . that feels sacred. He darts his tongue across Tim's hole, and smiles at the gasp that pulls out of the younger man.

He does it again. And again.

And then dips his tongue inside Tim, enjoying the whimpers that pulls from him, knowing without a doubt that he's giving Tim more pleasure than any other man has ever given him before. Tim moans, loud and throaty, and Dick can feel him curl his toes on his back. " _Dick_ ," he cries, high and keening.

Dick just rubs Tim's thigh with his free hand, making his tongue dip more and more inside the smaller one, smirking as Tim begs for more and more relief. He uses not only his tongue, but his teeth to get Tim to that wonderful place of relief, smiling when he feels Tim's body tense. He comes quickly, sooner than Dick ever would have thought, but Dick continues to tongue-fuck him through Tim's shuddering. "Dick," he whispers, tugging at his hair so hard it hurts, and he relishes the pain. _He's_ doing this to Tim, he's making him come.

"Fuck me," Tim whispers above him, and Dick can't possibly deny him.

He laps up that sweet slick, and then forces himself to move away from Tim's perfect thighs. He looks up to see Tim's slack face and dazed, his deep and shuddering breaths. Before Dick's mind catches up to his hands, he's taken Tim's legs off his shoulders and turned him around, face into the shower wall, pinning his hands to the shower wall and the other hand on Tim's hip as he slowly sinks in.

Tim keens, high and loud, and Dick hisses as he enters him, because Tim is so fucking tight it's almost unbelievable. He slides into him, nestles into him fully. "You okay?" he asks, because he doesn't want to hurt Tim as much as he desperately wants to fuck him. Tim nods, curls his fingers into his palms and then rocks back into Dick. " _Fuck me_ ," he whines.

"Yes," Dick growls, thrusting into Tim as he kisses a line down his neck. "Whatever you need, I'll give it to you." He thrusts harder, literally forcing Tim off the ground. Tim mewls at that, bringing his head back for Dick to catch his lips and bite his lower one. He wants to mark Tim. Claim him and own him. Have Tim walk around all day clearly _his_ , smug and proud of Dick's marks on him, and Dick's heart jumping at the fact that Tim had been so willing to give himself to him.

He wants it. He wants it all.

He comes inside Tim, sighing in relief at thoroughly he fucked him, and rests his face in Tim's hair.

And then he feels the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
